jaketraceyfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlighted
Highlighted '''is the second album released by American recording artist, Jake Tracey. The album was released on January 24, 2007, and it is the first album Tracey has released with Columbia Records after his abrupt departure from Hollywood Records. Tracey's sophomore album differentiates from his debut album, which develops more creativity and maturity in his music. With Columbia Records, Tracey has worked on songs with new songwriters and producers, and co-writing from his brothers, Andrew and Cameron Tracey. The album was met with generally favorable reception from critics, considering it a great improvement from his previous album, ''Under Construction. ''While critics praised Tracey's lyrical content and use of pop-like music from the 80's, although most critics still believed that it doesn't show Tracey's maturity as an artist. The album peaked at #1 on the US Billboard 200, and it stayed ont he charts for twenty weeks. The album, however, sold briefly less than Under Construction, the album still serves to be one of his most successful albums yet. '''Singles: *Take Me On - September 13, 2006 *15 (If I Was A Teenager Again) - November 8, 2006 *Nothing You Can Say - December 27, 2006 *Fun - February 5, 2007 *Summer Breeze - April 4, 2007 Background Before Jake Tracey had planned to record for Highlighted, Tracey had planned to work on his sophomore album with Hollywood Records, which would be called Point of No Return, ''which served to be a title for his seventh LP later on. However, Tracey's creative ideas for the album were immediately neglected by the managers and producers, who also refused to release any new material for Jake after the events of a fiery dispute between Jake and his managers. It was also noted that Tracey went into a fit of rage and it caused security to evacuate him from the record label company. Jake Tracey's father noted that Jake was going through a common phase during that time due to his adolescence, which had caused him to act out toward the managers at Hollywood Records. When realizing that his material would be shelved, Tracey decided to leave Hollywood Records, and a lawsuit was filed against Hollywood Records on May 30, 2005. One year after a hiatus from music to focus on an acting career in the horror film franchise, ''Betraying Torture, Jake Tracey signed a worldwide contract with Columbia Records, giving Jake the opportunity to establish a publishing company to support his future albums. Tracey therefore began his recording for ''Highlighted ''during the Spring of 2006. Jake had decided to shelf his ideas for Point of No Return to release Highlighted, which develops the title of being a part of the spotlight. All of the issues that Jake had faced previously regarding his last album, Highlighted starts a breakthrough journey for Tracey. Reception Upon release, Tracey's album was met with generally favorable reviews from critics. At Metacritic, the album received an average score of 65 out of 100, based on 24 reviews. Critics praised Highlighted, and acknowledged it as an improvement from Under Construction, yet also criticizing the level of maturity. Andy of AllMusic stated, "Considering a downfall with Under Construction, Tracey strives to reach back to the top, but there is still struggle." However, he also acknowledges and praises songs, "Last Goodbye" and "The Last Remains," noting that his vocals and lyrical content have shown maturity in both songs. Tracklisting